


Dark Swan Queening

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay, Pussy Worship, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dark Swan is completely fixated on the Evil Queen. The only way to keep Emma from killing someone while the others search for Merlin is for Regina to dress up as the EQ and keep Dark Swan occupied by topping the hell out of her. Queening, rimming, spanking, pussy worship, hair-pulling, dirty talk, orgasm delay, etc. Both break up with their beards before this happens, but delusional beard brigade are shocked when SQ are all romantic as soon as Emma is no longer the Dark One. Readers’ Choice VI, part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Swan Queening

**Author's Note:**

> Posting before 5x01 when this will surely become hopelessly not canon-compliant.
> 
> I thought that fixating on the EQ would probably hurt Regina’s feelings, so DarkSwan is instead fixated on EQ outfits. 
> 
> I also didn’t quite go the “it’s to stop her from killing people” route, because that felt too much like obligation-derived dubcon sex and squicked me.

As the Dark One, Emma was paradoxically lighter: full of trickster mischief and wildly destructive and utterly without patience for foolishness, and yet freer without the weight of being Savior, without even the skittish wariness she’d had before that. Regina hadn’t known Emma as a teenager, of course, but it seemed likely this chaotic, fun-seeking person was someone the blonde had never been able to fully be. Not that _she’d_ been allowed to be that, either. So for the past few days it had been just the two of them and magical equivalents of joyrides, vandalism, and drinking to excess.

Regina had left finding Merlin to the Uncharmings. No one but herself had the slightest chance of reining in Emma’s magic—and it was a longshot even for her. She’d had a word with Henry, who had promised to stay out of danger if he was kept informed.

Today Regina had shown Emma how to summon a ball of magical energy and then absorb it into her body. It left one tingly, giddy, and spent, so it had seemed a safe enough way to keep the Dark One’s power managed, at least for a while.

“This is great,” the blonde drawled, stretching out on the rug they’d conjured for this abandoned castle. “Why didn’t we do this before?”

Regina chuckled lazily, her eyes sliding closed as the high swept through her again. “I just didn’t think of it.”

But the queen had forgotten it also heightened physical sensations and responses. That was fine, except that Emma the Dark One was very flirtatious and _very_ gay. It turned out that one of the inhibitions she had been carrying around was the weight of homophobia. Without it, Emma’s suppressed desire for women ran rampant. And while she flirted with literally every woman they had encountered thus far, she was _fascinated_ by Regina.

Regina was equally intrigued. Emma-the-Dark-One was smooth, comfortable in her skin for the first time, and the queen was damned if it wasn’t attractive. There had been moments, but to see such sustained confidence had Regina’s own stifled desire sparking to life. She had never pursued it: They’d been enemies, and by the time they were friends there’d been Robin and the pirate. In any event, Emma had never given the slightest indication.

But here, now, while Regina could never allow herself to forget how dangerous the Dark One was, Emma’s newfound freedom and desire was intensely sexy. Added to the magic high, it was a dangerous combination, making her wildly aroused.

“Do you know what I miss?” Emma asked suddenly.

“What, dear?”

“Your Evil Queen outfits. Your ass looked phenomenal in leather pants,” the Dark One mused.

Regina’s eyes snapped open, her mind racing for a way to change the subject. Her pulse raced too, and her nether regions tingled. “You do have a penchant for leather,” she said tightly.

Emma scoffed. “Who? August? Killypoo?” She shuddered. “I can’t _imagine_ why I thought a walking STD was worth my time. Glad to be rid of him,” Emma chuckled. “Not ‘people,’ my queen. Just you.” Regina, distracted by how being Dark One changed Emma’s speech, did not immediately realize that Emma had not been redirected in the slightest. Then the Dark One flipped her wrist and Regina was wearing something she hadn’t seen in decades. The long riding jacket revealed _all_ of her cleavage and it was paired with, yes, leather pants.

“That’s better,” Emma hummed, her eyes hungry.

Regina knew she should protest, but she was feeling uninhibited too between the magic and Emma’s desire. She was free now, herself, after all. The last straw had been Robin whining about why wasn’t she _happy_ he was back and wasn’t he her _soulmate_ , and here she was running off to see a _monster_. She didn’t know why his snide remark about Emma felt beyond the pale—more than his strange pushiness when they met (both times), more than leaving her for his wife, more than grieving their relationship exactly fifteen seconds before hopping into bed with another—but it did. Thoroughly disgusted, she’d sent him packing.

Emma groaned, sending a jolt to the older woman’s clit. Regina forced herself to take long, slow breaths to calm down, then risked looking at the blonde. Emma’s eyes were locked on the queen’s nipples, which were hard enough to be seen even through her clothes.

The blonde licked her lips. “You’re delicious, do you know that?”

Despite everything, Regina was pleased at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“And I want to taste you,” Emma continued, moving closer, and in her current state Regina was instantly wet.

“You’re not yourself,” she protested feebly.

“I’m more myself than I’ve ever been,” the blonde retorted, and Regina knew it was true. But this was a bad idea, for some reason she couldn’t remember now. “You want me too,” Emma insisted.

“Being the Dark One makes you telepathic?” Regina deflected.

“Maybe. I know you want to sit on my face,” the blonde grinned.

“Fuck,” Regina moaned. Emma just smirked, and the queen growled, “Or maybe _you_ want that.” She pushed Emma over onto her back and straddled her. She was damned if she was going to lose control. The Dark One was too dangerous to risk it, regardless. Emma’s moan rewarded her gambit.  Regina had just enough time to feel smug before the blonde stripped them both with a quick magical motion.

“That’s more like it,” Emma purred, and Regina followed her line of sight to discover she was wet and open and ready.

Regina took a deep breath. She trusted Emma. She cared for Emma. She was wildly attracted to Emma. Emma was perfectly capable of making this decision. And they both wanted it. It was the right decision.

She smiled, then prowled up the blonde’s body to hover over her face. The naked _want_ in Emma’s expression made it hard to tease, but she held herself out of reach, grabbing her hair to keep her down. “You want your queen on your face so badly, don’t you Em-ma?” she enunciated. “You want to worship my cunt.”

“Yes,” the blonde gasped, just an eager woman in this moment, all trace of the Dark One gone. Regina’s breath caught at the sight of her, then she lowered slowly, herself desirous, ardent, needy.

Emma groaned at first contact, then lavished hungry strokes all over that had Regina pulling her hair. The blonde’s tongue circled around her clit now slow and soft, moving her whole head as much as Regina’s fingers in her hair allowed.

Soon Emma’s face was covered in the queen’s wetness, and Regina was moaning at how hot that was. Emma smirked before beginning to flutter her tongue, still softly, but quickly. In response, Regina grabbed her hair with both hands and started working her hips. Emma moaned deeply, and the vibrations thrummed deliciously in her cunt.

Then the blonde wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, and Regina was moaning too, riding Emma’s mouth with abandon. The blonde was sucking and flicking her tongue, and Regina was fucking her face, giving little breathy gasps. She was so close already.

And maybe Emma _was_ a bit psychic, because between touches she murmured, “Come for me, my queen. Come in my mouth. Come all over my face,” and Regina was moaning and shuddering through her orgasm.

When Regina rolled her eyes down out of the back of her head, however, Emma looked far too smug. “You think you’ve accomplished something?” she hissed.

The blonde chuckled. “Clearly.”

“I bet you can’t do it again,” the queen challenged.

Emma scoffed, gripping her thighs to pull her down again.

“Oh no,” the queen clarified. “This time there’s a challenge.”

Regina answered Emma’s raised eyebrow with her own, then conjured a settee with one motion and poofed onto it with another.  She reclined and looked at Emma imperiously.

“You want to be on your back for me?” the blonde hummed, rising smoothly to cross the distance.

“That’s not all,” the queen said calmly. As Emma reached her, she summoned a ball of magic and held it near the blonde’s cunt. “You’re going to do it on the edge of orgasm but unable to come.” Emma blinked, but shrugged. “And you’re not going to eat my pussy. You’re going to eat that ass you like so much.” The blonde moaned and nodded. Regina pushed the magic into her, smiling at the way Emma’s body arched in response to the powerfully pleasurable sensation. Then she quirked an eyebrow up at her and challenged, “Let’s see what that smart mouth can do.”

Emma smirked, locking her eyes on Regina’s as she sank down, hooked both hands behind the queen’s knees, and pushed them back, spreading her obscenely wide. Then she was leaning in, tapping her tongue on her perineum teasingly before brushing it across her asshole. Regina bit back her moan. Emma followed up with a flutter and some slow, easy strokes and she couldn’t help but twitch, because it was so good.

When Emma pushed her tongue against her ass and the slightest bit inside, she couldn’t help whimpering. At the blonde’s raised eyebrows, she purred, “I love how filthy you are, fucking my ass with your tongue.”

“I love eating your ass,” the blonde replied simply, then began tonguing her deeper, letting one of Regina’s thighs fall onto her shoulder as she moved her hand to circle her clit.

That was cheating, but Regina allowed it. The pleasure was too electric to dream of resisting. She gripped the edge of the seat hard, shivers racing through her as Emma worked her up, tongue-fucking her slow and deep as her fingertips danced ever faster. This was exquisite, Emma’s mouth, her fingers, the vibrations of her humming sounds of enjoyment. Regina’s orgasm was building already.

Then she was coming hard, moaning, shuddering, gripping Emma’s head.

When she lazily opened her eyes, she was greeted with Emma masturbating furiously- no, trying to remove the magic- no, masturbating- she couldn’t tell.

“Emma,” she admonished, and the blonde looked up, guilty. “You know you can’t.”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” she muttered.

“You’re intentionally misbehaving.” Regina chided.

“Huh-uh.”

“Yes, you are. And I know why,” she said, sitting up fully and looking down imperiously.

“Oh yeah?”

“You, my dear Ms. Swan, want to be _spanked_.”

“What?! Why would you- Um-” and the moment was so Emma that it tugged at Regina’s heart.

“Be a good girl. Over my lap, and when you’ve atoned I’ll let you come.” Emma simply moaned and nodded and draped herself over Regina’s legs.

The queen hummed and gripped her hair again and rubbed her hand warm and flat on her ass for a moment. Then she gave a sharp smack on one cheek and the other, letting it sting, and the blonde said, "Nnh."

Several more sharp smacks, back and forth, then Regina made two in a row on one side, keeping Emma guessing. Next she was hitting her dead center, in the sweet spot, then down where her ass met her thigh and it would hurt.

“God, yesss.”

The queen gave a sharp smack where Emma’s ass was starting to get red, then a thudding one, back and forth. Soon the blonde was squirming wetly against her lap. Regina took a moment to swipe her fingers on Emma’s pussy before giving another spank with her now-wet hand, drawing out a low groan, followed by another stroke, and another smack, and another.

Just when she had smeared pussy all over her ass, and Emma was bucking hard against her thigh, Regina stopped spanking and tucked two fingers into her soaked cunt.

The blonde arched her back and groaned, “Fuck, so good.”

Regina fucked her slow and deep while the fingers of her other hand first pulled the magic away and then began stroking her clit. Emma was bucking forward onto her fingers and back to be fucked in no time, and the queen curled her fingers on the out strokes.

“Come for me, Emma,” she commanded, and Emma did as she was told.

**

When they managed to destroy the Dark One forever, amid the inevitable, interminable crying and hugging, Regina was startled when Emma pulled her close and murmured, “My queen.”

“I worried that it was the Dark One obsessed with me,” she confessed, holding the blonde tight. “A holdover from Rumpel.”

“No. That was me. Is that okay?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of words to include the Beard Brigade at the end.
> 
> Also, suspend your disbelief that they are keeping United-Statesian-level hygiene in Camelot, k?


End file.
